Episode 8226 (2nd October 2013)
Plot Kylie and Gail are worried about why Nick reacted to the sight of David in the way that he did. Owen is determined to confront Pat Phelan about his alleged bankruptcy. Brian is starting to feel despondent about his job and his attitude is getting to Julie. Kylie ponders seeing Nick and telling him herself to keep quiet about Lily’s parentage. Gail has come to appreciate Kylie’s better points as a wife and mother and suggests that she shouldn’t stir things up. Owen visits Pat’s wife Valerie in an attempt to trace her husband. She tells him all of their assets are in her name now. Ryan sets off for the airport and Ibiza. Nick’s recovery continues apace. Kylie registers Lily and tells David of her plan to visit Nick. He warns her to take no notice of anything strange that Nick says. Julie tells Eileen that part of Brian’s depressed attitude comes from turning fifty and having no children yet he won’t discuss adoption. Behind Michelle’s back, Steve rings someone about the Rovers being for sale, asking if they’re still interested. Owen calls on Pat Phelan who shows him his bankruptcy order. Owen warns him the matter isn’t over. Kylie visits the hospital. David confides his worries again in Tina. Brian sneaks out of school, tired of his job. Leanne makes Kylie show pictures of Lily to Nick, who manages to utter the words “Not…his…mine”. Kylie is horrified but Leanne thinks her husband is still just confused. Kylie returns home in an upset state. She tells Gail that she’s worried that something has made Nick determined to tell everyone the truth. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office and yard *Weatherfield General - Nick’s room *Nail Chic by Valerie and road outside *Valerie Phelan’s house - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Ryan Connor until 23rd May 2018 and final appearance of Sol Heras in the role. *First appearance of Pat Phelan. *A receptionist at Valerie Phelan's nail bar is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David confides in Tina, who urges him to tell Kylie the truth; Owen visits a customer who has declared himself bankrupt to avoid his debts; and Michelle is emotional as Ryan says his goodbyes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,380,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes